


[ art of corruption ] //onelastdayproject 2020

by Eio



Series: one last day projects [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Challenges, Circus, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, F/F, High Heels, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Just idiots, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Military Backstory, Murder, Murder Mystery, New Year's Eve, Police, Police Uniforms, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song: The Greatest Show, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eio/pseuds/Eio
Summary: Lavender Colosseum, epicentrum [  korupcji ].// one last day project - autorskie wyzwanie. dwanaście tekstów publikowanych na przestrzeni ostatniej doby roku. każdy z fragmentów narzucony ma temat i godzinę, będącą motywem przewodnim fragmentu.publikowane w czasie rzeczywistym na wattpad: Eio_Brak _Mi_Liter//
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: one last day projects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096796





	1. 2:00 - moon

Wilgotne, burgundowe mozaiki lśniły w blasku srebrzystego płomienia, który spełzał z nieboskłonu na krzywizny uśpionego miasta. Wszechwidzący, pełny księżyc trawił w chłodnej pożodze każdy ruch figury w cieniu, każdy pewny wymach jego wirtuozerskiej dłoni, kreślącej na pokrytych szronem murach wybitne mandale, zaciskające się niczym aureole nad przekrzywioną w makabrze głową. Nocny artysta zamoczył ponownie opuszki w stygnącej farbie i zatoczył kolejne koło, wysmarował między siatkami cegieł nowe wzory, szczegółowe i misterne, niczym odbite od bizantyjskich złotych kopuł, coraz czerwieńszy na twarzy z chłodu i podekscytowania, napełniającego jego serce ciepłym blaskiem. Jakby sama boska dłoń objęła jego pierś, chcąc uchronić swego kapłana przed brudem, podtrzymać go, misjonarza na wygnaniu, w jego nadziei i wierze.   
Nadziei i wierze na lepsze, czystsze jutro. Na nowe piękno, na dobro…  
Westchnął, a ten niemy jęk rozmarzonej duszy splótł się w gęstą parę z mrozem, gdy chwiejnie odsuwał się od swego dzieła, by uchwycić w polu wzroku całą jego wykwintną wyniosłość i kunszt. Tak, zdecydowanie przez lata doszedł do punktu wirtuozerii w głoszeniu prawd czystości i dobra.   
Były to lata trudu i bólu. Lata walki z własnymi demonami, pokusami podsyłanymi przez brudnego ducha, chcącego odciągnąć go od jego misji naprawy przeżartego korupcją społeczeństwa. Już dekady wiecznej wojny odcisnęły się na jego dłoniach, jakże pomarszczonych, szorstkich i zgrubiałych od przecinających je szram, a i plecy pod ciężarem obowiązku zgarbiły się, kręgosłup, nie już tak młody przecież, wywinął się niczym piskorz pod bladą i cienką skórą, poprzerastaną sinozielonymi plamami.   
Westchnął znów, sapnął charkliwie i wyciągnął ze stojącej obok wysłużonej aktówki zmiętą ściereczkę. Starł z palców szkarłatną farbę o półzwartej już konsystencji, po czym wytarł również leżący dotąd na ziemi wieloletni, zaufany mu pędzel o niezmiennie ostrej krawędzi. Blask księżycowego ducha, jakże miłościwie dziś obecnego w swej pełnej krasie, odbił się od porysowanego ostrza, rozrzucając po alejce rozproszone jasne piegi, a artysta-kleryk uśmiechnął się do siebie pod posiwiałym wąsem i schował nóż w skórzaną pochwę. Nawet tak wiernie bojujące o nadzieję narzędzie potrzebuje odpoczynku przez godzinę, czy dwie.   
Nie to co on.   
To jego czas, wigilia rodzącej się zmiany, noc jego mszy głoszonej z samego serca tej obrzydliwej… korupcji człowieczeństwa!  
Burknął do własnych myśli i splunął gęstą, żółtawą śliną wprost pod wykrzywione stopy swej pięknej, nocnej madonny, którą znów obdarzył czułym spojrzeniem. Delikatnej panny, której ten przykry świat wydarł jedwabne sukna jej szat, wręczając w zamian ten… żałosny ochłap ubioru!   
Ale on czuwał, kapłan czystości, kapłan nawrócenia. Własną ręką ubrał nieszczęsną w piękne, choć skromne, bo naturalne, suknie obłaskawionego szkarłatu, w którym to skryta jest siła męczeńska.   
Uśmiechnął się ciepło, niczym ojciec do córki swej zagubionej i odnalezionej, i pochylił nad śpiącą oczyszczoną z brudu duszyczką, poprawiając jej głowę, która zaczęła zsuwać się po mokrym karku, trzymana jedynie przez ostatki skóry i zwiotczałe mięśnie, po czym wyprostował się na ile pozwalał mu zniszczony kręgosłup i ruszył ku wyjściu z uliczki.   
Wysłużony beret nasunął niżej na czoło, wepchnął szalik głębiej za kołnierz płaszcza, ze słabym uśmiechem pod zakrzywionym nosem chyląc się w podzięce czystej i ogromnej tarczy księżyca, który w swej łaskawości oświetlił mu tę noc, swą doskonałością. Tak… zaiste doskonałością. Pełny księżyc jest całością idealną i najjaśniejszą, a nocny kleryk zamierzał wziąć go za pomyślny zwiastun nadchodzących zmian, symbol rodzącej się nowej kompletnej przyszłości.  
Wykuśtykał na jedną z głównych ulic zbiegających się w bramach rozświetlonego amfiteatru, z którego wnętrza buchała biało-czerwona, pasiasta czasza namiotu. Spojrzał w jego kierunku, mląc w zębach żółć.

  
Lavender Colosseum, epicentrum _korupcji_. 


	2. 4:00 - spirit

Gdy była mała, ciocia Ann zwykła nucić im piękne pieśni w magicznym języku z głębi fiordów i choć bezsłownie przyjęli, że dorosłość skradła im przywilej zasypiania przy owych cichych epopejach, Lucille Lebrowsky nie zapomniała. Grobowy głos cioteczki nieustannie rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie, na nowo i nowo malując z tropów na śniegu ruchome panoramy, wojowników w boju. Wielkich i mężnych, z wojenną wrzawą wyrytą na obliczach, którzy stawali przez nieskończoności gotowi do walk pod komendą swych Asów.   
_„Jeszcze raz o Walhalli”_ , domagali się z bratem niemal co noc, oczarowani legendami o bojach poległych z okrzykiem niepokonanych na zmarzniętych wargach. I o Walhalli słuchali, z oczyma świecącymi i polikami szkarłatnymi od podekscytowania.   
Bo przecież to niezwykłe, czarujące, tak doznać zaszczytu raju dla odważnych, stanąć u progu niekończącej się biesiady mężnych duchów wojny, gotowych i radosnych na swą ostateczną wielką wojnę, prawda?  
Cóż…  
Po latach zrozumiała jak smutny w rzeczywistości był los błędnego ducha złapanego w pułapkę niekończącej się bitwy.   
  
Przesunęła znów wzrokiem po opalonym, nagim ciele, ledwo widocznym w mglistym świetle nocnej lampki. Od silnych ud, zawsze rozedrganych pod jej dotykiem, przez wąskie biodra, płaski brzuch ukształtowany pagórkami mięśni i mały biust, po muskularne ramiona, przykryte burzą płomiennych włosów. Pieśni powracały w jej myślach głośniej i donośniej, karmiąc ją opisami bohaterów, które zdawały się teraz niewystarczająco barwne, by przyćmić portret prawdziwego dezertera z raju Walhalli.  
\- Pracujesz jutro - mruknął duch na wygnaniu, bardziej stwierdzając fakt niż pytając, głosem zachrypniętym i niskim, niczym ciche trzaski kry pękającej pod naporem drakkaru.  
\- Mhm… - mruknęła w odpowiedzi, bezwiednie dość i nieobecnie.  
\- Powinnaś iść spać.   
\- Powinnam…  
Lucille jednak mimo błogiego zmęczenia, otulającego ją resztkami przeżytego orgazmu, nie ściągała półprzytomnego wzroku z kobiety, której ostre spojrzenie wbite było w popękany sufit.   
Czy tak martwi patrzą z tęsknotą na dni swojego żywota?   
Być może.  
Lebrowsky wiedziała jednak, że Mercy Valler odszukuje w swych wspomnieniach utraconego życia nie posmaku melancholii, a gorzkości żalu. Żalu, wypisanego na jej wojowniczym ciele płaskorzeźbami blizn, zgrubień i zrostów, który wraz z poczuciem winny napełnia jej odważne serce trwogą, każąc nie odpinać oręża od pasa, nie zasypiać snem spokojnego.   
Bo przecież Mercy Valler była uciekinierem z raju chwalebnej wojny. Jak mogłaby zasnąć bez wizji obudzenia się u preludium przyobiecanej jej wielkiej bitwy, w progu końca świata?  
\- Dobranoc, Luci.


	3. 6:00 - snow

Zmrożone porankiem pojedyncze okruchy śniegu prószyły z popielatego nieba, niczym rozsypane nieumyślnie przez leniwie budzące się w chmurach duchy. Opadały przez daszek policyjnej czapki na zgarbiony, nieco krzywy, kapiący nos detektywa i nawarstwiały się na ramionach przykrytych jedynie jesienną kurtką, którą złapał w pośpiechu przed wyjściem z mieszkania.  
Skurwił soczyście raz jeszcze, wzdrygając się z zimna, a śnieżne odłamki wpadły za kołnierz, przylepiając się do karku i spływając po gorącej skórze w dół, ku brzegowi wygniecionej podkoszulki, tylko po to by wgryźć się w cienki materiał i zmusić mężczyznę do ponownych dreszczy. Nosz kurwa… Mrucząc gniewnie pod nosem, przeszedł ku swoim współpracownikom kilka kroków po śliskim bruku, cudem tylko nie witając się z nim swą nieprzystojną twarzą, i ze zdegustowaniem zlustrował obraz zamarzłej już makabreski.   
\- Gdzie ci pierdoleni technicy? - warknął do stojącego obok sierżanta, próbującego bezskutecznie ogrzać dłonie w płytkich kieszeniach munduru.  
\- Do Lucille nie idzie się dodzwonić, a Berry utknął w zachodniej dzielnicy. Mówił, że tramwaj się rozjechał.  
\- Psia krew, obiecuję, zorganizuję mu jakąś zbiórkę charytatywną dla ograniczonych, na ten pieprzony samochód… - pociągnął nosem - Co wiemy na tę chwilę o ofierze?  
\- Na razie Jane Doe. Prostytutka, na oko dwadzieścia lat. Zmarła najpewniej na skutek rany ciętej gardła.  
\- No tyle to, kurwa, widzę - odparł z westchnieniem niemalże rozpaczliwym, rozcierając siniejące z zimna palce, przystępując kolejnych kilka chwiejnych kroków ku ciału.   
Denatka siedziała - a może lepiej byłoby określić tę żałosną pozycję leżeniem? Na wpółleżeniem, niczym rozpita rozpustą Rzymianka na leżance w cieniu drzewek oliwnych? - wsparta o ceglaną ścianę między pordzewiałymi kontenerami na śmieci, a narzuconymi niedbale na stos drewnianymi paletami z znajdującego się obok sklepu monopolowego, wpatrując się zmatowiałymi, otwartymi szeroko oczyma w ten niewielki, widoczny między dachami, wycinek nieba. Może z wyrzutem, może z rozgoryczeniem, że pozwolono jej skończyć w ten sposób? Detektywowi ciężko było wyczytać to z pokrytej zmarzniętą juchą twarzy, obsypanej posklejanymi pasmami mysich loków i pyłem tego przeklętego śniegu, który na jej lodowatej skórze już się nie topił i nigdy nie stopi. Jej głowa, do diabła, jej głowa… Zsunięta nienaturalnie w tył, utrzymywana jedynie sztywnością resztki przymrożonych mięśni, odsłaniała niemal artystyczny przekrój poprzeczny szyi, z którego nawet taki kretyn jak on mógł wyczytać, gdzie znajduje się tchawica, gdzie przełyk a gdzie do diabła kręgosłup szyjny, który również jakimś cudem został rozpłatany. Idealnie między kręgami…  
Skrzywił się i uniósł wzrok z ciała na ścianę za nim, na otaczające je kręgi ledwo czytelnych smug posoki.   
\- Co by nie mówić, daremny trud - mruknął pod nosem, śledząc orzechowym spojrzeniem szlaki zaschniętej krwi, która ze ściany ześlizgnęła się gładko na beton, tworząc niemal lustrzany okrąg wokół dolnych partii denatki - Coś jeszcze o niej wiemy? Miała jakieś dokumenty przy sobie, cokolwiek?  
Zebrany wokoło oddział wzruszył ramionami, dodając mu tyle wsparcia intelektualnego, co będący w centum zainteresowania ladaczniczy trup.  
\- Znajdowała się pod juryzdykcją Dyrektora - odezwał się wtem nowy głos u wejścia do alejki, ale zamiast podnieść on detektywa na duchu, podniósł mu jedynie ciśnienie.   
\- Skąd takie przypuszczenia? - niechętnie odwrócił się w kierunku miarowego, jak odliczanie zegara bomby do wybuchu ładunku z wąglikiem, stukotu cienkich szpilek, których wściekle czerwony kolor poznał po samym wydawanym przez nie dźwięku. Czerwone niczym płachta wyciągnięta przed byka, lub niczym papryczki chilli wtarte w oczy i podobnie zachęcające.   
\- Violetta Ragnar, lat dwadzieścia cztery. Zamieszkała na stałe w domu publicznym „Florentyna” na Herfolda czternaście - komisarz Baltazar Lebrowsky podał detektywowi teczkę opatrzoną logiem Policji Lavender, a ten z ostentacyjnym prychnięciem wyrwał ją z jego osłoniętej czarną, skórzaną rękawiczką dłoni.   
Zerknął pobieżnie w dokumenty, opatrzone zielonym stemplem i krzywym jak chuj podpisem jegomościa Dyrektora.  
\- Ale nie pracowała dla niego.  
\- Dla Dyrektora nie miało to widocznie znaczenia i uznał za zabawne kupienie jej duszy. I chyba po tylu latach, już pana to nie dziwi, prawda, detektywie Beatriz? - cienka biała brew przełożonego powędrowała nieco pogardliwie ku górze, na co ciśnienie w żyłach mężczyzny osiągnęło poziom przedwylewowy. Boże, jak on marzył o strzeleniu w ryj tego zarozumiałego kutafona…   
Wysokiego na blisko metr dziewięćdziesiąt, smukłego, białego niczym dupa trupa, albinosego kutafona.   
I żeby komisarz Lebrowsky był tylko jego przełożonym i skończoną gnidą - och, Iluminae Beatriz o tym marzył! Niestety - owa gnida była przy tym skurwysyńsko sprytna, przebiegła i uparta, co było dla detektywa wyjątkową drzazgą między pośladkami. Przez lata ignorował, a nawet chwilami doprowadzał do szału, zwierzchnictwo, które, choć nierzadko na skraju wytrzymałości wlepiało mu kolejne dyscyplinarki, wciąż pozostawało bezsilne w kwestii zwolnienia go, wiedząc, że jest zbyt utalentowanym śledczym, by się go pozbywać. I żyło mu się wybitnie, póki stanowiska nie przejął absurdalnie wystrojony białodupiec, którego szefostwo wyciągnęło chyba z najmroczniejszych szaf federalnych. Bo Iluminae był pewien że Lebrowsky zamiast szkolenia policyjnego przechodził szkolenia z psychicznej manipulacji i doprowadzania ludzi do szewskiej pasji.   
Był też pewien, że żaden facet nie powinien tak dobrze wyglądać w ołówkowej spódnicy, nylonowych rajstopach i wysokich szpilkach, co jedynie utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że każdy element jestestwa komisarza jest sumiennie zaplanowaną dywersją psychologiczną, której celem są heteronormatywni mężczyźni.   
\- Nie, skądże - mruknął, ściągając z niego wzrok i wbijając go w nieszczęsne końcoworoczne zwłoki. Westchnął - Czyli co? Sprawa jest nasza, czy on ma to posprzątać?  
Kątem oka widział jak na bladoróżowe wargi Lebrowskiego zaciskają się w cienka linię, co wróżyło jeszcze gorzej niżeli ten pogardliwy grymas, którym zwykł go raczyć.   
\- Sprawa może nie być ani nasza, ani jego - odparł i odwrócił się na pięcie ruszając do wyjścia z alejki - Zabezpieczcie ten burdel. Szybko i po cichu - w rytm jego pewnych kroków, z idealnie wyczesanych, białych włosów obsypały się, niewidoczne do tej pory, kępki zmrożonego śniegu. Potoczyły się przez plecy jego ciemnego płaszcza, a Beatriz obserwował ich drogę aż do roztrzaskania się o bruk zaraz za obcasami czerwonych szpilek.


	4. 8:00 - mechanism

Lacyere Evans przez wielu uważany był za ekscentryka. Cichego, spokojnego, ale ekscentryka. Sam otwarcie stwierdzeniu temu przeczył, miał się za całkowicie przeciętną, codzienną jednostkę, której szarość i powszechność była wygodą i błogosławieństwem danym przez los. Głos miał niezapadający w pamięć, skrajnych opinii nie posiadał, gubił się w tłumie, w którym też czuł się na tyle komfortowo, by nie uciekać od niego na odludzie, co ściągnęłoby na niego przecież wzrok obcych. Wstawał wczesnym rankiem, odprawiał monotonne, podręcznikowe rytuały, garderobę i perfumy również miał „zwykłe” w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, dostępne w każdym markecie. Żył wygodnie i mechanicznie, niczym idealnie dopasowany do społecznej turbiny trybik, o tylko nieco zbyt wykwintnej nazwie, nadanej przez podpitego ze szczęścia chrzestnego, któremu trafił się w końcu męski bratanek.  
Oczywiście, miał swoje dziwactwa - bo przecież każdy ma swoje. Oglądał namiętnie opery mydlane, w grach zawsze czytał każdą instrukcję z samouczka, pijał herbatę słodką do porzygu i zawsze ubierał najpierw prawy but. Ot, typowe dziwactwa, towarzyszące mu od dziecka. Z czasem tych dziwactw jednak przybyło, czym więcej stałych osób zaczęło pojawiać się w jego życiu - zawsze żegnał młodszego brata przed wyjściem, zawsze przepuszczał w drzwiach Dyrektora i zawsze trzy razy sprawdzał przez występami olinowanie akrobatów.   
A także zawsze wstawał piętnaście minut wcześniej niż powinien, by obserwować Salomona Valler w jego śpiącej chwale.   
Rozwalonego na poduszkach, zaplątanego w koc niczym w kokon, nierzadko wygiętego w nienaturalne, zapewne niezdrowe dla kręgosłupa pozy, śliniącego się bezwstydnie na różowego jaśka.   
Było to może jego najpoważniejsze dziwactwo, ale każdy, kto wszedł w bliższą relację z jegomościem Valler, wiedział jak cenne są chwile jego milczenia i Lacyere nie śmiałby ich zmarnować. Tym bardziej, że ten żałosny obraz śpiącego królewicza był niezwykle podnoszący na duchu z rana.   
Z westchnieniem jednak oderwał wreszcie wzrok od partnera i przewrócił się na drugą stronę, siadając z sapnięciem, spuszczając nogi z krawędzi łóżka, koło którego stały dwie misternie skonstruowane protezy. Wsunął kikuty w leje protezowe, mocno naciągając pasy i zamki, by utrzymały się zaraz pod kolanami, gdzie kończyły się jego własne nogi. Ziewając, wstał z początku nieco chwiejnie, po czym zgarniając ubrania z fotela wsunął na siebie wygodny dres i od niechcenia zgarnął ciemny kołtun nieco przydługich włosów w kitkę, drapiąc się przy tym po wygolonych bokach głowy. Zaczynały odrastać, co doprowadzało go do nieznacznej irytacji. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na pochrapującego Salomona, mężczyznę średniego wzrostu i równie średniej budowy, którego twarz wciśnięta była w poduszkę, a przyjemny dla oka kształt głowy nikł pod chaotycznym sianem rudomysich włosów. Powinien go obudzić.  
Ale z drugiej strony… miał chwilę ciszy. A ta, szczególnie na finiszu roku, była w Circo Inferno niebywale trudna do uświadczenia.   
  
Wyszedł z kwatery i udał się kamiennym, zabytkowym korytarzem ku zapleczu technicznemu, mijając grzecznie półżywe duchy poranne, na które spadło nieszczęście pierwszej zmiany socjalnej w obrębie ich małej biosfery, ograniczonej brzegami płótna cyrkowego namiotu, rozpiętego nad areną starego koloseum w centrum Lavender. W przejściu do windy przepuścił nawykowo Dyrektora, przypominającego bardziej czarno-zielony kłaczek nieszczęścia, niżeli ludzką istotę. Chociaż… istniała plotka, że właściciel cyrku w istocie nie jest człowiekiem, a nieudanym eksperymentem nuklearnym. Do tej pory nikt tego nie potwierdził, ani nie zdementował, a Lacyere nie miał jednak szczególnego powodu do narzekania. Jak na wpadkę naukową, Dyrektor prowadził cyrk na zaskakująco dobrze, a przynajmniej dało się u niego dobrze zarobić, co akurat w życiu Evansa było nowością. Szczególnie przez pryzmat tego, jakim dla niektórych problememdla pracodawców okazywała się jego wrodzona niepełnosprawność.   
Wjechał niewielką hydrauliczną windą na szczyt namiotowej konstrukcji, gdzie znajdowało się jego i Salomona małe królestwo - konsola główna. Układ nerwowy całego Cyrku. Włączywszy ekspres do kawy w rogu, zasiadł za ogromną płytą, pokrytą przyciskami, wajchami i pokrętłami, które dla laika nie różniły się niczym od przypadkowych plam strząśniętych z pędzli na płótno, a dla niego były wręcz wirtuozerską kompozycją barw i kształtów, które tak idealnie dawały się prowadzić w tańcu pokazu. Wsypał do kawy kilka łyżeczek cukru i zaczął powoli uruchamiać poszczególne wysięgniki i ramiona, nadające aktorom w czasie show dodatkowej dynamiki i przełamujące granice pojętego, a na pewno bezpiecznego, czy rozsądnego. Powoli, z namaszczeniem, przeprowadzał kolejne rutynowe kontrole sprzętu, nim jeszcze ktokolwiek będzie miał okazję się do niego podpiąć. Hydrauliczne stawy skrzypiały przez kilka minut, po czym rozciągnięte delikatnie zaczęły napinać metalowe mięśnie kolosa inżynierii, wpierw nieco niezgrabnie, po chwili jednak gładko i wytwornie. Lacyere przesuwając intuicyjnie dłońmi po konsoli, obserwował z rozmarzeniem mechaniczny balet niezliczonych członków, mijających się, zaplatających, łączących, chłonąc ten cichy, spokojny taniec technicznego geniuszu.   
Wszelakie mechanizmy interesowały go od dziecka, jeszcze nim jako dziesięciolatek dostał swoje pierwsze, w pełni mechaniczne protezy. Rozkładał i składał, sterował i buntował się przeciw przewidzianym regulacjom obsługi. Godzinami siedział tak milczący i uśmiechnięty, niczym mały król swojego autonomicznego miasta i przesiadywanie godzinami w cyrkowym kontrolatorium te błogie chwile mu przywracało.  
  
Sprawdzał właśnie stan ramienia 360 numer czternaście, gdy drzwi otworzyły się bez pukania dość gwałtownie. Nie ściągając dłoni z gałki zerknął przez ramię, ale puścił kontroler i zwrócił się całkowicie ku gościowi, gdy w drzwiach stanął, nie półprzytomny Salomon, a postać genetycznie podobna, choć chyba przyjemniejsza dla oka.   
\- Dzień dobry, coś się stało? - spojrzał na nią ze swym stoickim spokojem w smutno wyglądających oczach.   
\- Widziałeś Laurę? - spytała Mercy Valler, bez zbędnych kurtuazji, nie przekraczając progu mechanicznej świątyni. Otaksował ją uważniejszym okiem, zauważając od razu, że jej dłoń od początku spoczywa wsparta na rękojeści katany, uczepionej jej boku niczym dobrze wytresowany pies myśliwski. Zaprzeczył, a ona zaklęła - To jej zmiana w kuchni. Nikt jej nie widział, jej kwatera jest pusta.  
\- Informowałaś Dyrektora?  
Na jego oczach włoski na jej muskularnych ramionach zjeżyły się, a twarzy stężała, spoważniała. Lacyere wiedział, że gdy pierwszy berserk Dyrektora pozwala sobie na taki wyraz twarzy, nie jest to znak jakkolwiek pomyślny.  
\- Nie. Pojechał na komendę.


	5. 10:00 - blindness

Świat okaleczyła wszechobecna, bezmyślna ślepota. Rozpleniła się wśród ludzi, odbierając im nie tylko czystość serca, ale i wzrok, który ten brud mógłby dostrzec. Ale on pozostał przy zmysłach, on widział i analizował swe spostrzeżenia z rosnącym przerażeniem i rozpaczą, nie pozwalając jednak, by ta trwoga bezmierna zalała go i utopiła w swych wezbranych przez te wszystkie lata wodach. Trzymał się niczym boi swojego celu, swej nadziei na lepsze jutro, które miało przecież nadejść niebawem.  
Tak… tego roku podoła zadaniu wyznaczonemu mu przez wszechpotęgę losu. Zakończy swą misję męczeńską i obmyje uzdrowicielskimi sokami zasnute bielmem oczy społeczeństwa, które podąża nieświadome ścieżką degradacji. Wprowadzi świat na tor czystości… Nie ma wyboru… przecież tylko on może tego dokonać…   
Westchnął głęboko, a cuchnąca para skropliła się na wnętrzu przejrzystej przyłbicy, której drugą stronę pokrywał drobny szkarłatny ornament. Sapnął, a jego ręka zadrżała. Złapał się panicznie za za nadgarstek wolnymi, powykręcanymi palcami, powstrzymując ostrze skalpela przed niechybnym zniszczeniem tego, co w łasce udało mu się uzyskać. Zaprzepaszczenie pracy włożonej w siedzące przed nim półprzytomne kazanie byłoby obrazą. On, lekarz tego świata nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, on pokorny sługa w swym celu uzdrowienia korupcji musiał pozostać w efekcie swego dzieła anonimowo perfekcyjny. Jedynie perfekcja i czystość zwyciężą zniszczenie.  
Odetchnął więc raz jeszcze, wstrzymał to żałosne drżenie zmęczenia, które opadało na niego wieloma latami nieustannej walki o odkupienie, i przesunął delikatnie brzeg ostrza po miękkiej, śliskiej powierzchni, by oprzeć ostrość żyletki o pulsujący ledwo nerw, opleciony haftem naczyń. Nacisnął na ten ostateczny łańcuch wpierw delikatnie, czule i rozważnie, niczym artysta, swym pędzlem oświeconym składający ostatnie błyski w oczach chmurnej świętej podobizny. Gwałtowność mogłaby przecież zachwiać jego palcem, zniweczyć nie tyle efekt, co zbrukać zuchwalstwem wielkość celu. Z pasją uświęconą więc przesuwał ostrze powoli, sunąc ruchami długimi, niczym smyczkiem po bezlitośnie szczerych strunach wiolonczeli… Bez fałszu, bez błędnego pociągnięcia zerwał ostatni opór, a jeszcze ciepła gałka osunęła się niczym zaciek farby na jego wystawioną dłoń.  
Przyjrzał się jej, mokrej, miękkiej i wolnej, jakże czystej i bezbronnej. Niczym nowonarodzonej, nieskalanej widokiem korupcji…   
\- Będziesz nowymi oczyma tego świata - z rozczuleniem odłożył swą nową relikwię do słoja, silniej ujmując w starczych palcach skalpel. Pewnym pociągnięciem, niczym końcowym zamaszystym podpisem na płótnie, rozciął pokrytą potem i posoką skórę szyi, zagłębiając się w drżące mięso aż po tętnicę. Jucha buchnęła na posadzkę, a zza jego pleców umknął cichy zduszony krzyk.


	6. 12:00 - sparkle

Przyglądał się ze spokojem leżącej nieruchomo na sekcyjnym stole kobiecie. Bladosinej, nieco opuchniętej, noszącej ślady przebarwień w dolnej części ciała, gdzie zgromadziły się płyny ustrojowe, odbijając się pod skórą plamami opadowymi niczym głębokimi sińcami.   
\- I co o niej myślisz? - spytała siedząca na jednej z wysuniętych, pustych szuflad Lucille, nie odrywając wzroku od przeglądanej dokumentacji.   
\- Trochę zbyt martwa dla ciebie, ale chyba poza tym w twoim typie - odparł spokojnie, mieszając skalpelem w kubku z kawą.   
\- Za mało umięśniona.  
\- I martwa.  
\- To kwestia drugorzędna.  
Odrzucił nożyk na nerkę, gromadzącej przez ostatnie trzy dni wszelkie podręczne sztućce, i upił mleka o smaku kawy, bliżej podchodząc do denatki, którą doktor Lebrowsky przygotowała do dogłębnej analizy. Zlustrował śpiące snem wiecznym ciało zza grubych szkieł okularów, w których odbijały się refleksy białych lamp jarzeniowych. Odciski śródstopia, blizny popęcherzowe, zniekształcony paznokieć piątego palca, wyżej kościste kostki, i mocno rozbudowane łydki. Pracowała godzinami na wysokim obcasie. Okolice łonowe ogolone z kilkoma otarciami i podrażnieniami, najpewniej od koronkowej bielizny nienajlepszej jakości. Brzuch płaski, choć obecny tłuszcz w okolicach pośladkowo-udowych, co, dodając do tego stan jej skóry, pokrytej wypryskami, sugeruje ubogą dietę, zasobną w tłuszcze i węglowodany. Dieta rozgrzewająca i szybko sycąca. Wyżej biust, którego kształt i specyfika blizn jasno sugerowały wkładki powiększające. Skóra twarzy przesuszona, usiana wągrami, denatka najpewniej korzystała z tanich kosmetyków. Włosy zniszczone, przerzedzone, miejscami spalone urządzeniami grzejącymi.   
Byłaby kolejną tanią latarnicą na jego stole, gdyby nie fakt, że jej głowa niemal spadła na podłogę przy przenoszeniu z worka na stół i obecnie trzymała się niczym polityk danego słowa. Ledwo.   
Upił znów kawy i sięgnął po leżące na metalowym wózku lateksowe rękawiczki w rozkosznie różowym kolorze i z trzaskiem wcisnął w nie dłonie. Rozchylił delikatnie poły rany, przesuwając głowę nieruchliwej panny w lewo, i przyjrzał się jej wnętrzu dokładnie.   
\- Czyste cięcie, jakby mechaniczne…  
\- Wyćwiczone - odparła kobieta unosząc na niego szkarłatne spojrzenie swych albinosych oczu - Nasz noworoczny ekscentryk nie zabił po raz pierwszy.  
\- Drugi, ani nawet dziesiąty też nie - odparł on, delikatnie badając palcami wnętrze cięcia. Zgęstniała krew i wystygłe mięso wydawały przy tym wręcz rytmicznie, mokre dźwięki.  
\- Ta - mruknęła wracając do dokumentów - Baltazar coś wspominał, że popapraniec może mieć ładną CVkę..  
\- Jakby nie mógł poczekać z dopisywaniem sobie do niej osiągnięć jeszcze z dwóch dni… - sięgnął po latarkę i poświecił wgłąb cięcia, by lepiej obejrzeć jego specyfikę.  
\- A co, planowałeś się sponiewierać w sylwestra? - spytała, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.   
\- Ja się nie poniewieram - odparł twardo, po czym dodał - Ale mam plany. Podejrzewam, że ty też.   
\- Występ?  
\- Mhm…   
\- Wchodzisz po bożemu, czy od dupy strony? - zamknęła teczkę i zeskoczyła z szuflady, chowając ją z rozmachem ponownie do lodówki.  
\- Ogłady w języku, Lucille - westchnął jedynie i zmarszczył brwi. Oto na tchawicy coś świeciło.   
Sięgnął po leżącą obok pęsetę.  
\- Chciałbyś mieć taki język jak ja.   
\- Anno nie narzeka na mój język - pociągnął delikatnie ów mieniący się obiekt, wyławiając go z głębin rany - Coś mam.  
Kobieta podeszła do niego krokiem szybszym niż zwykle, uderzając jakże irytująco, niskimi obcasami kwiecistych czółenek o kafelki podłogowe. Nienawidził tak ostrych dźwięków.   
Ułożył znalezisko na gazie, podkładając pod światło lamp. Cieniutkie, długie na pięć centymetrów, pozwijane i obleczone gęstą krwistą mazią. Ale wciąż lśniące.  
\- Nić - zauważyła bystrze albinoska - Złota. Idź po górę.  
Odłożył gazę na nerkę i ściągając rękawiczki ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, cicho stąpając po podłodze, przechodząc równych dziesięć kroków. Nienawidził przystawać w półkroku. Odblokował zamek identyfikatorem magnetycznym i przeszedłszy przez biuro, wyszedł na korytarz. Nieco cuchnący przestarzałym linoleum, cichy i pusty, bo przecież nikt żywy i zdrowy na umyśle nie zapuszcza się w labirynty prosektorium z własnej woli.  
Choć… korytarz pusty wydawał się być jedynie z pozoru. U jego szczytu, zaraz przy wejściu do wind coś się błyszczało. Znowu. Na litość boską, cóż to za ponury zbieg okoliczności?   
Podszedł do ów epicentrum niepokoju, którym okazał się świeży zimny ogień wetknięty w kawałek panettone. Pod ciastem leżał pomięty bilet cyrkowy, opatrzony nazwiskiem Hives. Talerzyka brakowało, apetyczny wypiek leżał niczym sandał na ziemi i koronerowi zdawało się, że został na nią upuszczony przypadkiem. Zapewne spadł z podkładki, a adresat zaproszenia uznał, że skoro już leży, nie ma potrzeby talerza w tę tragedię dodatkowo angażować.   
Z westchnieniem wyciągnął bilet i schował do kieszeni fartucha. Jeśli sytuacja w dalszym ciągu będzie układała się tak niepomyślnie, w nowy rok wejdzie pochylony nad stołem sekcyjnym. A byłby to jego pierwszy raz. Takie zbezczeszczenie jego normy, był tego całkowicie pewien, mogło przynieść jedynie tragiczne konsekwencje…  
Nim wezwana winda przyjechała, zimny ogień wypalił się w pełni.


	7. 14:00 - flowers

\- Co tu robi ta gęś?  
\- Anno ją przyniósł.  
\- Skąd?  
\- Pewnie ukradł - odparła, ignorując piekielne dźwięki za jej plecami, w które ów gęś była zaangażowana. Średniej budowy kobieta, o kołyszącym, naprędce splecionym rudym koku, chwyciła dwa kolejne kontenery i ruszyła w kierunku lewych trybun, gdzie rozwieszano właśnie kwieciste girlandy. Lekkie, świeże płatki sypały się jakby wielobarwny, delikatny śnieg, rozpościerając tropami między rzędami, przygotowanymi na wszechpotężną widownię, którą wprowadzą tej nowy w nowy rok. Widownię będącą im chlebodawcą i katem, ostatecznym sędzią, wydającym wyrok rozrywce.  
\- To naprawdę kiepski pomysł, by udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku… - mruknęła siłaczka, dołączająca do niej w tym jakże niewygodnie fizycznym zadaniu, zerkając swym jedynym pozostałym, chmurnym okiem wokoło, niczym rozjuszona wilczyca strzegąca szczeniąt A tązresztą z aparycji przypominała - I kto, do kurwy, włączył Modern Talking?  
\- Ja - postawiła pudła z florą na ławce i zlustrowała arenę. Monstrualny okrąg wysypany piachem, powstały w ruinach wielowiekowego koloseum, nad którym wznosił się niczym niebo, gmach czaszy namiotu. Przytłaczający i umniejszający aktorowi na jego scenie.  
\- Laury dalej nie ma, Dyrektora i ekipy poszukiwawczej zresztą też nie…  
\- Kurwa, wiem - warknęła, przerywając rozmówczyni zwykły jej gniewny wywód, nieniknącej frustracji - Ale kazał nam działać wedle planu, to działamy.  
Siłaczka, przerastająca ją o blisko dwie głowy westchnęła w odpowiedzi i odstawiła swoje cztery kontenery na podłogę. Niemal rzucone, kwiaty zadrżały przerażone, niektóre zrzucając z siebie swe utkane z płatków halki, wprost na czubki wojskowych butów kobiety-Generała.  
\- A co ty o tym myślisz, Mercy? Że znów się w coś wpierdolił?  
\- Nie - odparła Generał - Gdyby tak było, nie byłby tak przejęty i nie dał w to zaangażować komendy - oparła się o balustradę biodrami. Zawieszona u jej boku katana szczęknęła cicho o metalowy słupek, łopocząc cicho doczepionymi doń łańcuszkami, niczym panna nową biżuterią. Płynnym ruchem wysunęła z kieszeni kombinezonu paczkę papierosów i potrząsając wysunęła jednego pomarańczowym, wygniecionym filtrem wprost między suche, pobliźnione wargi.  
\- Też fakt… - wręcz wilczuropodobna Kaela rozmasowała masywny, długi kark, zakryty grubym na przedramię warkoczem dębowych włosów, po czym warknęła niczym pies pod nosem - Kurwa, nie podoba mi się to.  
\- Nikomu się to nie podoba, ale musimy chociaż udawać - Mercy Valler skinęła głową na arenę, po której krzątały się blisko dwa tuziny gimnastyków i tancerzy, rozgrzewających się, powtarzając swe kluczowe partie show, powoli stroszących swe pióra, niczym pawie ogony - To pachnie jak sprawa z zewnątrz, więc mamy na tyle przewagi, że na gówno z zewnątrz jesteśmy w większości przygotowani.   
\- Wiem, wiem… - westchnęła siłaczka. Nikt nie musiał tego mówić głośno.   
Nie byli tu z pasji. A przynajmniej… nie tylko z pasji.   
Wszyscy oni oddali Dyrektorowi dusze za kawałek tego namiotu pod głową i nóż w bity w plecy jego, a nie własne.  
\- Więc wracaj do pracy - westchnęła rudowłosa, wypuszczając dym nosem.  
\- Ta jest, pani Generał - Kaela wyprostowała się i ruszyła ku wejściu na halę, gdzie stały wózki z kwiatami.   
Valler raz jeszcze spojrzała na scenę u podnórza trybun. Sama nie była na niej częstym gościem, unikając świateł reflektorów między konstrukcjami widowni. Nie była tą, na która patrzono, a tą, która patrzyła na wszystkich i wszystko.  
Gdy Dyrektor ją przygarnął, powiedział, że tacy jak ona, nigdy nie osiągną statusu weterana i chyba się nie mylił. Choć nie kąpie się już co rano w deszczu bomb i gruzu, nie wolno jej złożyć broni.  
Złe sobie życie wybrała, choć paradoksalnie, nie była aż tak nieszczęśliwa. Żyła, a przecież nim wybrała wojsko, sam ten fakt nie był tak oczywisty, o czasie w służbie nie mówiąc… Miała dom, miała kobietę, miała nawet Anno, który wartością jest dyskusyjną.   
Zaciągnęła się raz jeszcze, lecz w pół wdechu jej płuca zmroził wrzask przenikliwy.   
Jej dłoń zareagowała automatycznie, niczym prowadzona skryptem, dobywając miecza niemal niepostrzeżenie, a ciało spięło się, zwracając instynktownie w kierunku potencjalnego zagrożenia.   
Kaela na jej oczach siadła ciężko swym niemałym zadkiem na zimnym piachu, odsuwając się od jednego z zakwieconych wózków i sklęła głośno, bezobcesowo.   
\- Co się dzieje, pająka znalazłaś? - westchnęła podchodząc bliżej, nie pozwoliwszy jednak ostrzu schować się do pochwy.   
\- Kurwa mać! - wydyszała zgrabnie siłaczka i wskazała na jedno z wiader, z którego niczym kaskadą wylewały się złociste chryzantemy. A jedna z nich spoglądała właśnie na Generała lazurytową, zamgloną tęczówką - Na to też jesteśmy przygotowani?!


	8. 16:00 - dress

W ciszy wpatrywali się w leżący na stole podarty kawałek materiału, analizując każdą przerwaną nitkę, każde najmniejsze przebarwienie znaczące niegdyś idealnie równomierne, magnoliowe sukno. Skrawki zszyte grubą nicią, obejmujące ciało ciasno niczym druga skóra, dostrzegane w pełni swej odrębności od nosiciela, dopiero gdy ściągnięte jak wylinka z węża-kusiciela. Młoda patolog nie musiała przywoływać z pamięci obrazu sukni na ciele, by na sam widok rozszarpanego, pustego dekoltu widzieć jak jego cienkie fałdy zlewają się z biustem i ściekają subtelnie między piersi, zakotwiczając tam spojrzenie skuszonego.   
Sam krój tej grzesznej garderoby był obsceniczny.  
\- Jesteś całkowicie pewna? - spytał z cichym westchnieniem białolicy porucznik, płynnym ruchem zsuwając z szczupłego, długiego nosa okulary o cienkich, złoconych oprawkach.   
\- Jestem - odparła mu, bliźniaczka niepodobna, zerkając na brata przelotnie - Kupowałam z nią tą sukienkę.   
\- A oko?  
\- Zdecydowanie nie jej - zawtórował Strawberry Hives. Drugi koroner wsparty o sekcyjny blat, poprawiający opadający uporczywie na czoło pojedynczy loczek przywodzący na myśl zlewającą się leniwie stróżkę miodu. Lucille prezencja współpracownika zawsze wydawała się niezwykle zwodnicza. Przeciętnego wzrostu i budowy, zawsze ulizany i wyprasowany, punktualny i słowny o miłej twarzy i lekkim, niegórującym kroku, sarkastyczny dupek w obyciu słodki i gorzki, jak przestarzały likier - Laura Barnet ma zielone oczy.  
Porucznik w odpowiedzi jedynie zlustrował ich oboje szkarłatnobarwnym spojrzeniem, badając każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół ich zachowania. Kobieta wiedziała, że nie wyczyta z nich ni słowa więcej jak mówili, choć mężczyzna w czerwonych szpilkach od zawsze należał do skrupulatnie nieufnych, nawet do własnej krwi, płynącej mu przez żyły, wiecznie napiętym walcem.  
W jej oczach Baltazar od zawsze zresztą tkwił w jakimś dziwnie podniosłym tańcu z losem, zupełnie jakby w łonie przepisano mu całą ich wspólną burzliwość, jej zostawiając jedynie wszelki spokój życia, problemy z cerą i PMS-y przeciwpiechotne.  
\- To przecież nie ma sensu - mruknęła, przysiadając w końcu na stole, a na jej twarzy, odbitej w stalowej aparaturze, wykwitły niczym urodziwe piwonie, emocjonalne rumieńce - To w ogóle nie pasuje do modus operandi z teczki federalnych - którą nie chcę wiedzieć jak Baltazar załatwił, dodała w myślach zmęczonym głosem introspekcyjnym - On zostawia jedynie zwłoki, nie bawi się w podchody.  
Berry potaknął powoli na skraju jej wizji, a oblicze jego zakryły szarawe chmury cieni.  
\- Chociaż to typ obsesyjny…  
\- I osobowość narcystyczna - przerwał mu porucznik, na powrót wbijając spojrzenie w skromną sukienkę panny Barnet, jednej z akrobatek Cyrku - Pierwsze morderstwo to najpewniej sposób przedstawienia się i ustanowienia pozycji w stosunku do komendy. Zamierzał pokazać się jako sprawny fachowiec, dokładny i nieuchwytny. Na fali tej opinii, najpewniej przechodzi do swojego zamierzonego celu, wykorzystując nasze spanikowanie. Zapewne domyśla się, że wiemy już z kim mamy do czynienia - skinął na leżące na wysuniętej z lodówki szufladzie wydruki przesłanych mu akt, noszących na sobie czterdzieści lat kolekcjonowania - A to jedynie podbudowuje jego ego. Chce byśmy wiedzieli, że jest profesjonalistą.   
\- Pytanie dlaczego Lavender? Ofiary nie pochodzą z tej samej wartwy społecznej, zatrudnienia, środowiska. Laura Barnet nie jest nawet stąd - Hives zerknął na niego, a Lucille obserwowała jak urywa, a źrenice jego jasnoszmaragdowych oczu puchną w nagłej realizacji.  
\- Wszystkie należą do Dyrektora - dopowiedziała za nim dla ścisłości, choć nagle zbieżność osób wydała się żałośnie uderzająca.   
\- Zadzwońcie do niego, może od was odbierze niesłużbowo, bo sekretariat nie jest w stanie go złapać - westchnął porucznik Lebrowsky i odsunął się od stołu sekcyjnego, by następnie chwycić przyniesione wydruki akt i ruszyć w akompaniamencie miarowego stukotu do drzwi wyjściowych.


	9. 18:00 - blood

Porucznik Lebrowsky należał do nader uprzywilejowanej kasty osób o niezwykle wysokim progu wytrzymałości. Zarówno fizycznej, na co nie wskazywałby jego wątpliwie męski styl noszenia się, jak i psychicznej, co natomiast było dotkliwie oczywiste, szczególnie dla jego podwładnych, którzy niezdolni byli dostępnymi im taktykami manipulacji zmienić raz postawionego przez niego. Po cienkiej lini realizmu, jakże trudnej do uchwycenia w stolicy absurdu administracyjnego, jakim było Lavender, stąpał pewnie i z gracją, a cienka nóżka jego szpilki nie chwiała się przy żadnym kroku.   
Do momentu.  
Do momentu, w którym na jego prywatną linę nie wstąpiło dwoje ekwilibrytów nonsensu - jastrzębiooki Beatriz Iluminae i jegomość Dyrektor. Pierwszy, w tej jakże tragicznej dla jego końcoworocznych statystyk chwili ulotnił się, niczym porucznika wiara w ludzkość i przepadł. Drugi niestety zasiadał przed nim w swej pełnej chwale i właśnie rozsypywał cukier nie tylko na talerzyk pod filiżanką, ale i własne spodnie i jego biurowy dywan.  
\- Kontynuując - podjął znów rozmowę Lebrowsky, próbując zignorować fakt, że właściciel Circo Inferno, odstawia filiżankę na równy stosik dokumentów i wysypuje słodzik ze spodeczka na podłogę - Oto akta podejrzanego.  
\- Nie potrzebuje - odparł tyczkowaty mężczyzna w skandalicznym, butelkowozielonym fraku i cylindrze, z którego brzegu ronda zwieszały się po boku złote dzwoneczki.  
\- Nalegam jednak, by je pan przejrzał.   
\- Nie potrzebuję papieru.  
\- W odróżnieniu od jego zawartości - nacisnął nieco mocniej, na co wątpliwy dżentelmen przeniósł na niego spojrzenie beznamiętnych, chmurnosrebrnych oczu, w których kryły się emocje głębokie niczym wyschła kałuża.   
Dyrektor przekrzywił głowę nieznacznie, lustrując go wzrokiem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.   
\- Po co mi dokumenty człowieka, który do północy będzie martwy? - choć głos i wyraz twarzy Dyrektora były równie puste jak jego spoglądanie, porucznik miał wrażenie, że w tym pytaniu kryło się rzeczywiste i dogłębne zdziwienie, jakby dziecka pierwszy raz widzącego wycinek świata dorosłych.  
Baltazar miał zresztą wrażenie, że Anno Pelegrino niewiele różni się od wiecznego dziecka, co jedynie budziło jego głębokie zdziwienie i zatroskanie o byt cyrku, który prowadził.   
\- To nie jest już tylko i wyłącznie twoja sprawa. Mamy do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą, którego działania zaobserwowano na przestrzeni ostatnich czterech dekad. Radziłbym ci współpracować, bo jest to sprawa, oficjalnie należąca do FBI - zdusił westchnienie, położywszy biały palec na równym pliczku przed nim.   
Jego cienka linka spokoju napinała się niebezpiecznie pod ciężarem siedzącego na niej okrakiem klauna o pustej twarzy z futerkiem u rękawów fraka.  
\- Skoro służby nie były w stanie tego posprzątać przez czterdzieści lat, wątpię by zdążyły do końca dnia - odparł ów klaun, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, nie okazując przy tym żadnej emocji, przez co jego twarz wyglądała jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie dla oka, i wyciągając z ust włosy, które opadały na tę groteskową twarz niczym czarny, nieco rozczochrany, długi na półtorej metra welon. Dyrektor był w istocie, chodzącym nonsensem, od uczesania po dwa buty w innych kolorach, co jedynie zmuszało żyłkę poirytowania na szyi albinosego porucznika do zmartwychwstania.  
Odchrząknął.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem…  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, proszę zostawić tę sprawę organom ścigania i współpracować. To nie twoja sprawa - dodał już twardziej, pozwalając, by spokojna i uprzejma maska kredowa zsunęła się z jego twarzy, ukazując ostrzegawczą, krwawość jego wzroku.  
Linka napinała się i skrzypiała, a on balansował na niej z ramionami rozłożonymi, walcząc z wizją upadku.   
Spadł z tej linki tylko raz. I nigdy więcej nie zamierza.  
Obserwował Dyrektora przez chwilę. Jego przygarbioną, nieco błędną postać, błądzącą bez wyrazu wzrokiem po biurze w pełnej ignorancji.  
Gdy jednak zdawało się, że czarnowłosy podejmie wątek, rozległ się cichy dźwięk dzwonka telefonu stacjonarnego, leżącego i idealnej linii równoległej do brzegu biurka. Przeprosił zgrabnie rozmówcę, który nagle zdał się bardziej zainteresowany wkładaniem do ust torebki od herbaty owocowej niż rozmową.   
\- Lebrowsky, słucham… - zaczął, acz przerwał mu gwałtowny potok słów, z którego wyłapał niewiele ponad adres - Już jadę.

*******

Buroczerwony ornament nad ołtarzem.   
Nic ponad to.   
Malunek jak półokrągłe sklepienie, nad relikwią i jednosłowym kazaniem wysmarowanym na oblodzonym bruku.  
\- Głowa należy do niejakiej Fiony Merdes, zaginęła wczorajszego wieczoru - zaraportowała młoda policjantka u jego boku, ale on nie widział więcej jak ślepą dziewczęcą główkę osadzoną, nad ostatnim swym słowem, wyciśniętym wraz z zastygłą krwią z jej gardzieli.   
_„Korupcja”_  
Równymi, niczym spod reki kaligrafa literami zapisane u podstawy fragmentu szczątków, jak i nad nimi - na ścianie przejścia podziemnego, na której i słowa i arabeski składały się znów w półokrągłą aureolę nad martwym, kobiecym czołem. Spływały krwawymi ściekami niczym zjełczałe i przegnite, nasiąknięte zepsuciem, do którego tak głośno odwoływał się zbrodniarz.   
\- Wiemy, gdzie reszta ciała? - spytał, odpalając papierosa zapałką i podchodząc krok bliżej,   
\- Zapewne tam, gdzie morderca - ubiegł policjantkę w słowach Dyrektor, stojący przy przeciwległej ścianie, dotychczas podziwiający dzieło zbrodniarza w milczeniu i ciszy, jakże niepasującej do jego niewymiarowego ciała.  
Bezreakcyjnie obserwował jak jegomość Pelegrino odbija się od muru i niemiarowym krokiem podchodzi bliżej, stając zaraz za jego plecami, niczym wydłużony nienaturalnie w igraszkach światła cień, którego czubki butów sięgnęły krwi na wpół zastygłej między kostkami brukowymi i spijały ją karmiąc tego ciemnego ducha.  
\- Merdes była moja - beznamiętny głos był niski i mrukliwy - Wasz morderca należy do mnie. Nie wchodź mi w drogę.


	10. 20:00 - alcohol

Wysoki, miarowy stukot podkutych metalowymi flekami obcasów roznosił się grzmiącym echem po pustej, obskurnej w każdym swym betonowym calu, klatce schodowej, pnącej się przez cztery pietra kamienicy osadzonej w ścisłym, zabytkowym centrum miasta. Budynek, mimo reprezentatywnego położenia, przypominał niewiele więcej jak obszczany, zatęchły squat, obrośnięty pęknięciami niczym pnączami i kwitnący plamami odpryśniętego tynku, na których brzegach farba zwijała jak płatki szaroburych kwiatów.   
Idealne miejsce aby znaleść w nim Iluminae Beatriza.  
Na samym szczycie, zaraz za barierką kończącą poręcz, przy drabince na dach do którego właz wejściowy już dawno ukradziono, za niemal przegniłymi drzwiami z płyty wiórowej, oblanej kiedyś niezidentyfikowaną mieszanką farb w kolorze porannych rzygowin.   
Doprawdy, urzekające i zachęcające…  
Porucznik sapnął cicho przez nos, łapiąc oddech po karkołomnej wspinaczce po stoku wypaczonych, krzywych schodów i stanąwszy przed wejściem do mieszkania o numerze 8, zawahał się. Nie nad zasadnością wizyty, a nad tym, czy aby na pewno chce pukać do drzwi i narażać się na ich dotknięcie. W efekcie niedłuższych niż sekundowych rozmyślań sięgnął ku klamce, jako jedynej noszącej ślady czystości, i nacisnął ją, nie dziwiąc, się cichemu skrzypnięciu zamka, gdy ten ustąpił, a mieszkanie stanęło przed nim otworem.   
Wszedł wpierw ostrożnie, a następnie pewniej, zanurzając się w duszne korytarze, przywodzące na myśl labirynt rozwścieczonego Minotaura, szarpiącego się w swych okowach niesprawiedliwości i nędzy żywota.   
Jego Minotaur jednak bliższy był zamkniętej w oborze, upartej krowie.   
\- Wykonałem równo siedem połączeń - odezwał się w końcu Lebrowsky, lustrując spojrzeniem udomowiony okaz bydła, ubranego jedynie w dresowe spodnie, pokryte misternym ornamentem plam pochodzenia niezidentyfikowanego.   
\- Twój szczęśliwy numer, a teraz wypierdalaj - odparł niziutki Arab o mocno zarysowanym profilu, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora laptopa ustawionego na stoliku kawowym, na którym to właśnie płonęło Cinema Paradiso.  
\- Jestem tu służbowo, ponieważ, jakbyś nie zauważył, Beatriz, mamy w mieście problem natury morderczej - albinos bezceremonialnie rzucił na klawiaturę komputera niewielką teczkę związaną czerwonym sznureczkiem - To zdjęcia wszystkich dowodów i miejsc zbrodni, również ze znalezioną dwie godziny temu głową.  
Dostrzegł drobny blask w ciemnych, głębokich oczach detektywa, którego dłoń w pierwszej odpowiedzi jedynie znów uniosła szyjkę butelki z piwem do ust.   
\- Swoją zmianę na dziś skończyłem - Beatriz oblizał mimowolnym ruchem usta z trunku, pozostawiając na ich mięsistych, pełnych wzgórkach delikatny, wilgotny, błysk - Co to za głowa?  
Porucznik uśmiechnął się nieco pod nosem i wszedł do niewielkiego salonu głębiej, przedzierając się przez architektoniczne kolosy z pudełek po obiadach na wynos, rozrzuconych ubrań i butelek po budweiserze.  
\- Należy do zaginionej wczorajszej nocy siedemnastoletniej Fiony Merdes…  
\- Co o niej wiemy? - przerwał mu niemal od razu Arab, rozkładając zdjęcia i zapiski zrobione na miejscach zbrodni przez pozostałych policjantów.  
Baltazar pozwolił sobie na szerszy uśmiech, który nie umknął uwadze Iluminae, którego zgarbiony nos zjeżył się kilkoma zmarszczkami irytacji i niechęci.   
\- Jak mniemam, masz już swoją teorię, nieprawdaż, Beatriz? - uniósł lekko białą brew, obserwując jak mężczyzna wstaje z podłogi i siada ciężko na kanapie, o którą był dotychczas oparty.   
\- Powiedzmy…  
\- Chętnie wysłucham, nim wydam ci wezwanie służbowe do działań operacyjnych.  
\- Pierdol się - westchnął detektyw, pociągając kolejny łyk ciepłego już pewnie piwa - Ale powiedzmy, że o czymś myślałem i pewnie skoro tu przylazłeś, myślisz o czymś podobnym… - przerwał na kolejny łyk, na co uśmiech w kącikach bladych warg porucznika drgnął. Cóż za niefortunny los, jednego dnia narażonym być na jedyne dwa źródła jego rozchwiania.  
\- O Mendez wiemy jedynie, że porzuciła szkołę i znana była w dzielnicy jako dilerka. Matki nie zaniepokoiła jej nieobecność, natomiast mamy zapis porannej rozmowy z numeru alarmowego jej znajomej, u której miała tej nocy się zjawić. Do niej należy również gałka oczna znaleziona w Cyrku - odparł na zadane wcześniej pytanie - I… ona również należała do Dyrektora.  
\- O to, to… - mruknął Arab w odpowiedzi - Mamy dziwkę, dilerkę i jedną z jego pracownic. Wszystkie prowadzące się w sposób powiedzmy… kontrowersyjny, bo nie powiesz mi, że ta kiecka nie wygląda jak kurwy - wskazał na zdjęcie podrzuconej na parking komisariatu sukienki zaginionej Laury Barnet - Ułożenie ciał i symbolika… święta  
\- Sakralna - poprawił go.  
\- Pierwsza wygląda jak madonna, obie mają nad głowami malowane krwią aureole. A więc nasz turysta na cel wybiera sobie grzeszne kobiety.   
\- Jaki uważasz ma z tym związek Dyrektor? - spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, oczekując potwierdzenia własnych teorii.   
Beatriz przełknął spory łyk alkoholu i podrapał się po koziej bródce.   
\- Doskonale przecież wiesz - warknął - Pan grzeszników, wyjęty spod jakiegokolwiek prawa, zapewne też naturalnego. Centrum tej jego korupcji. Ten klaun wykupił od tych twoich policyjnych procedur dobry ułamek tego miasta. Nasz świętoszkowaty pojeb chyba nieszczególnie pochwala jego tendencję do podtrzymywania ludzi w ich dyskusyjnych decyzjach moralnych - westchnął, kończąc i zrzucając z laptopa dokumenty - Zadowolony? Potaknął ci ktoś? To won i daj mi się nacieszyć wolnością od widoku twojej mordy zakazanej.   
Kręgosłup Lebrowskiego przecięły dreszcze narastającej, ale o dziwo jakże słodkiej frustracji, która zamiast rozchwiać go mocniej w jego kaskaderce na lince opanowania, jedynie dodała mu rytmu.  
\- Zadowolony. A teraz ubieraj się, jedziesz obstawiać Cyrk - rzucił mu znów pod nogi kopertę, z której wysunął się tym razem bilet na północy pokaz noworoczny w Circo Inferno.   
\- Dyrektor sam sobie z tym poradzi, doskonale o tym wiesz.  
\- Nie zamierzam mu oddać pełnej kontroli nad tym miastem - przeszedł kolejnych kilka kroków bliżej, a nieco lepki, zakurzony dywan stłumił stukot jego obcasów. Pochylił się nad Arabem i wyciągnął z jego śniadej dłoni ponownie unoszoną butelkę. Płynnym ruchem przycisnął ją do ust i jednym łykiem opróżnił jej pozostałość - W końcu jest źródłem korupcji, prawda? - dodał, czując jak po dolnej wardze spływa mu zbłąkana kropelka alkoholu. Zlizał ją długim ruchem języka, pod czujnym, niemal drapieżnym okiem detektywa - Ubieraj się. Masz minutę.


	11. 22:00 - banquet

Skurwił pod nosem poetycko raz jeszcze, poprawiając zawijający się kołnierz koszuli, widzącej żelazko ostatni raz w szwalni, w której dorwał ją z wyprzedaży.  
\- Czego my w ogóle szukamy? - mruknął niegłośno, łapczywie ścigając koreczek serowy z tacy przechodzącego obok chłopca w kelnerskim stroju.  
\- Kogoś kto pasuje do profilu mordercy, oczywiście - odparł mu z nienagannym spokojem, nie kto inny jak Baltazar Pierdolony Lebrowsky, Pan Idealny i Szanowna Drzazga w Dupie, racząca go swym towarzystwem i służbowym poleceniem niweczącym mu ten jakże wyjątkowy wieczór końcoworoczny, który planował spędzić znieczulając się browarem i rycząc do starych dobrych klasyków kina. Rozważał również ceremonialnie zwalić sobie do ulubionego pornoska o północy, tak aby wprowadzić się w nowy rok w dobrym nastroju, ale wygląda na to, że nici z nawet tej odrobiny przyjemności. Nie żeby Beatriz miał w życiu do dyspozycji barwny wachlarz uciech, ale na piratowaną kinematografię, tanie piwo i abonament za internetowe przyjemnostki chyba zasłużył.  
A teraz? Utknął w możliwie najmniej przyjemnej okoliczności sylwestrowej, na oficjalnym bankiecie w Circo Inferno, poprzedzającym wielki północny show, mający rozpakować widzom nowy „lepszy” pakiet dwunastu miesięcy żałości, frustracji i podatków. Zapowiadało się, kurwa, wybitnie.  
\- Wspaniale… - warknął w odpowiedzi, przełykając tanią przekąskę i rozglądając się uważnie.  
\- Nieco dyskrecji, Beatriz. Udawaj chociaż, że nie jesteś tu służbowo - porucznik przestąpił kilka kroków, ku kamiennej balustradzie, za którą malowało się spowite świetlistą mgłą miasto, czekające z niecierpliwością na odliczanie, mające najwyraźniej coś zmienić w ich nędznej codzienności. Arab odprowadził go wzrokiem, przesuwając się mimowolnie za nim, nie spuszczając orzechowych oczu ze szczupłych, białych dłoni, porośniętych pajęczynkami zielonkawych żył, sprawnie wysuwających z kartonowego pudełeczka cienką zapałkę i drących zamaszyście siarkową główką o karminową draskę.   
\- Jakby ktokolwiek chciał być tu niesłużbowo - odparł mu, a jego głos przeżarty był rdzą sfrustrowanego sarkazmu.  
\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, bilety wykupywane były już od pół roku - albinos zacisnął za pomarańczowym filtrze papierosa cienkie wargi, marszczące się od suchoty niczym usta umęczonego staruszka i wypuścił dym nosem - Na parkingu niemało również obcych rejestracji - dodał, a Iluminae nieco skurczył się pod jego spojrzeniem, klarownym i głębokim niczym zwierciadło w misie świeżej posoki, której ni drgniecie nie wzburza, nie niweczy idealnej równowagi płynu. Spojrzeniem, które zdawało się dążyć do utopienia go w tej bezdennej krwawej toni.  
Hipokrates powiązał kiedyś krew z temperamentem sangwinistycznym. Z działającą emocją, adaptującą się i ciepłą.  
Jednak… Beatriz wiedział, że w poruczniku Lebrowskim nie płynie żadne gorące uczucie, a jedynie zielonkawy, lodowaty kwas, zdolny wyłącznie do przejmowania przywództwa i niszczenia po drodze wszystkiego, co zawalczy płomieniem przeciw tej wiecznej zmarzlinie serca. Ciekawe jak starożytni filozofowie określiliby tak destrukcyjny temperament? Czy w ogóle zdołaliby, czy taki wrzód na dupie jest nie właściwie skrajnym zaburzeniem, wymagającym głębszej diagnozy?   
\- Sugerujesz, że nasz podejrzany tak otwarcie pojawi się na bankiecie? - spytał w końcu, przelotnie zerkając na kaszlącego staruszka, którego spowiła szarawa wstążka ulatująca z rozżarzonego papierosowego łebka,  
\- To sugeruje jego profil - równie cichym głosem odpowiedział mu białodupy zwierzchnik,przekładając papierosa do drugiej dłoni, zwieszonej za kamienny mur zewnętrznego pierścienia trzeciego piętra koloseum, skinieniem przepraszając powykręcanego, cherlawego jegomościa. Że nawet takie stare truchła uznają ten cyrkowy pierdolnik za godny uwagi… Może i noworoczny morderca nie tak wiele myli się w kwestii upadku cywilizacji, która płaci za to, by sprawny showman owinął ich w swe sznureczki i sterował ich emocjami niczym lalkarz marionetkami.  
\- I wiesz to, bo w szesnaście godzin na kolanie spisałeś profil, z którym nie radziło sobie przez czterdzieści lat FBI? - uniósł brew w powątpiewaniu darowanym Lebrowskiemu prosto z serca.  
\- Wiem to, bo jestem w tym najlepszy.  
\- Gówno wiesz, skoro zamiast w Waszyngtonie siedzisz w tym lawendowym wariatkowie.   
Na to albinos już nie odpowiedział, jedynie spojrzał na niego z góry, co nie było szczególnie trudne, i rozejrzał się po zebranych, którzy z ożywieniem dysputowali w pobliżu kunsztownych ogrzewaczy gazowych, ustawionych na całej długości oddanej do użytku bankietowego, ćwierci pierścienia.   
Detektyw nie kontynuował wątku również, wracając do cichych obserwacji. Ciszę między nimi przerywały jedynie krótkie zrywy pogawędek, mające na celu nie więcej, niż dodać ich obecności realizmu.  
W końcu bilet, na który się powołali, był biletem dwuosobowym, musieli choć udawać, że cieszy ich wzajemne towarzystwo. A przynajmniej mogli spróbować nie wypchnąć jeden drugiego przez balustradę, to było już coś.


	12. 00:00 - show

Wszechogarniający tępy szum, kakofonia głosów. Szmer płaszczy, szuranie podeszew, niemiarowe, chaotyczne stukotanie obcasów. Dudniące w deskach trybun narastające podekscytowanie. Gorączkowy szał, zlany w jedno z gęstym potem.   
Uczta i katorga dla zmysłów.   
Ciche i głośne odliczanie. Presja zapisana w względności godzin, minut, sekund.   
Bo przecież po to tu są. Dla tych minut i presji.   
Wszyscy.  
Ci z góry i z dołu. Ci z prawej i z lewej.  
Są tu tylko po to.   
Dla napięcia sekund.  
Dla ulotności minut.  
Dla spłacenia godzin.  
Wszyscy są tu dla zmysłów.   
  
Ciemnieje. Cóż za rozkoszna ciemnica, skrywająca kaznodzieję rozpusty, papieża sztuk grzesznie radosnych. Piewcę zabawy i lekkości.

_Panie i Panowie, oto chwila na którą czekaliście._

Ciszeje, choć obcy głos grzmi zewsząd i nikąd. Faluje w gorącym, parnym powietrzu uwiązanym pod bezlitosną, monstrualną czaszą z płótna, niczym pod sklepieniem pańskiej katedry.  
Oto jest.   
W głos rozpoczęte odliczanie.

_Zbłąkani w ciemnościach, przesiąknięci potem kapiącym na deski._

Ciche szurnięcie buta o szorstki piach.   
Ale scena w ciemnościach pusta.   
Samotna.   
Wyczekująca.   
Odliczająca.

_Głęboko w waszych kościach ból, którego nie potraficie uciszyć_

Kolejne szurnięcie. Rozrywający oczekiwanie szelest materiału o wabiąco zielonym pogłosie.  
Znikąd.  
Zewsząd.

_Odbiera dech.  
Osacza umysł.   
I wszystko co prawdziwe zostaje tłem._

Kroki.  
Miarowe, szeleszczące na klepisku, echem odbite od wnętrza trybun, spod stóp gawiedzi, patrzącej jedynie na scenę. Nie widzącej postaci nieśpiesznie kroczącej między konstrukcjami. Między nimi.

_Nie brońcie się, nadchodzi, biegnie w waszą stronę  
Liczy się tylko ta chwila, nieistotne to co będzie   
Wasze majaki - widzicie, jak się zbliżają?_

Huk zapalanych reflektorów, niczym padających wrót, wpuszczających plebs w mury obiecanego

_Poddajcie się im, już powrotu wszak nie macie._

Postać w czerni. Postać w zieleni. W ciemności, choć w widzeniu. Wolnym krokiem, marszowym z laską złoconą w dłoni, niczym ze zwieszonym orężem, spaceruje przez piach między trybunami.  
Wprowadzając grzeszną słodycz barw w ciemności.

_To żar, to wolność, wszystko co was topi!  
To kaznodzieja na ambonie, jemu ślepe oddanie!   
Coś drży cegłami w każdym murze!   
Z całą wiedzą, którą macie, powiedzcie mi czy chcecie iść…_

Samotny mówca niknie zalany wszechmiarem koloru.   
Płomień bezsumienny, palący w popiół wszelką wolę. Cienie kolorowe rozpierzchnięte po arenie, po trybunach, po niebie. Kształty nibyludzkie olśniewające i oszałamiające. Zewsząd.  
Muzyka. Skąd muzyka?  
Ten zapach… Słodko-słony zapach magii.

_Tam gdzie świat zalewają kolorowe światła!  
Tam gdzie uciekinierzy nadają kierunek nocy!  
Niemożliwe możliwe, oszałamiające!  
Oto wasze widowisko!_

W epicentrum chaosu mówca złotousty. Przewodnik po świecie oczarowania, prowadzący na swych smyczach głosowych gawiedź błędną w taniec synestetycznych uniesień.

_Lśnimy jasno, nie zejdziemy na ziemię!  
I nawet słońce nie może nas teraz powstrzymać!   
Spoglądacie jak się ziszcza, oszołomieni!_   
_Oto wasze widowisko!_

Człowiek-lustro. Istota wiary uczłowieczona, olbrzymi karzeł w zielonym fraku. Psuta czara, rozlewająca wokoło oczarowanie spływające z ścian trybun na dno niecki cyrkowej hochsztaplerki.  
Podchodzi bliżej, jakby zewsząd, jakby zwracając się do każdych oczu wprost, pawi śpiew, otoczony ogonem-wachlarzem ludzi-animacji.

_Nadchodzimy, kolosalni - wyrzutki na scenie!  
Ci, którzy się zgubili, w koronie króla błazna!_

Jegomość pan, choć sam niczym madonna w czarnym welonie pod cylindrem dżentelmena, ociera łebkiem laski kolorowe futro przy mankiecie szykownego fraka w barwie alkoholu. Lord uciechy, zabawy i radości o twarzy zwierciadlanej. Pustej i beznamiętnej, refleksami odbijającej wszechobecne uniesienie.

_Nie brońcie się, nadchodzi, biegnie w waszą stronę!  
Liczy się tylko ta chwila, nieistotne co to będzie!   
Oślepia, przewyższa blaskiem wszystko to co wiecie!   
Poddajcie się więc, bo wołacie i chcecie iść…_

_  
Tam gdzie świat zalewają kolorowe światła!  
Tam gdzie uciekinierzy nadają kierunek nocy!  
Niemożliwe możliwe, oszałamiające!  
Oto wasze widowisko!_   
_Lśnimy jasno, nie zejdziemy na ziemię!  
I nawet słońce nie może nas teraz powstrzymać!   
Spoglądacie jak się ziszcza, oszołomieni!_  
 _Oto wasze widowisko!_

Świat mu wtóruje, śpiewa wraz z nim, pewny jego słów.   
Jedna dusza jednie opiera się jego głosowi, jego władzy kolorowej.   
Ale on ją widzi.   
Widzi duszyczkę zlęknioną, pobożną rozchwianą, skrytą między uszczęśliwioną zdarzenim gawiedzią. Jej dłonie rozedrgane ściskające swój ostatni ratunek.  
On wie, wie o wszystkim, wszak jest panem wszelkich emocji, ale jego wola ma inne priorytety.  
Odliczanie i tłum, który oczekuje, bo przybył, by być oczarowanym.

_To wszystko, czego możesz chcieć  
To wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować   
I jest to tu, zaraz przed tobą_

Masa człowiecza zlewa się w jeden głos, niczym w szum mijającego czasu.

_To właśnie tutaj chcesz być  
To wszystko, czego możesz chcieć_

Duszpasterz swawoli rozpościera swe długie ramiona, rozrzuca w nich złoty pył niecierpliwej ekstazy.

**Trzy.**

_To wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować_

Oślepiony blaskiem świateł, odurzony zachwytem tłum nie widzi, zbyt oszołomiony impresją ogni, ruchu, ciał i barw.  
Ale zlękniona duszyczka nieposłusznego dyrektorskiemu głosowi, niewiernego uciesze zbrodniarza widzi.  
Wypływającą z rękawa zielonego fraka, lśniącą lufę Rugera Vaquero.

**Dwa.**

_I masz to tu, na wyciągnięcie ręki_

Muzyka nad głosem, głos nad muzyką. Wszechobecny huk radości i spektakularności.  
Zagłuszają strzał.

**Jeden.**

_To właśnie tutaj chcesz być_

Gawiedź nie widzi, ale Pan-Dyrektor tak.  
Kulę jego dłonią wystrzeloną w czaszkę i czterdziestoletni nóż wypadający z dłoni starca ubranego w zdobiony złotym haftem garnitur.

**Zero.**

_To właśnie tutaj chcesz być._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tłumaczenie z oryginalnej wersji językowej The Greatest Show autorskie, tekst nieco zmieniony w celu dopasowania do tekstu


End file.
